


Spies || مُترجم

by Blackbirds12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds12/pseuds/Blackbirds12
Summary: سيفيروس غافل عن مَا يُعَرض عليه.By: crisiskris ON AO3Translate: Me
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Spies || مُترجم

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001903) by [crisiskris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris). 



> هذا عمل تم ترجمته بعد موافقة المؤلف

انسل سيفروس سناب إلى القلعة، محتفظًا برأسه إلى الأسفل. كل ما كان يجب عليه فعله هو الوصول إلى الزنزانات بدون أن يراه أحد، و بذلك سيترك في سلام.

لن يجبره احدهم على الذهاب إلى المشفى، لكي تفحصه طبيبة و تهز كتفيها بإستهجان، و تقول ليس بإمكانها فعل شيء غير أن تراقب حالته، ولا شيء بإمكانه فعله غير أن يرتاح.

لقد أقترب من وجهته...التفت إلى اليسار و كانت السلالم قابعة هناك، ثلاثة سلالم اتجهت نحو مكتبه، ولم يكن هناك أحد على مدى بصره.

"أنا أراك!" صدح صوت صراخ، إلتفت سيفروس ينظر في الأنحاء. بيفز كان يطير في الرواق، مع ابتسامة عريضة على وجهه.

"أخرس، بيفز" حملق سيفروس بتعب، "أو سأندي البارون الدموي عليك"

"ولكنك لا تريد فعل هذا، بروفيسور،" رد بيفز، "أو لن تعرف أبدًا ماذا رأيت."

إلتفت سيفروس وبدَأ بنزول السلالم. حتى إذا خرج فولدمورت من الغابة المحرمة، في هذه اللحظة، سيفروس لن يهتم، لذلك ما المهم بماذا رأى بيفز؟

لكن لمضايقته، قام الشبح بملاحقته إلى الأسفل. "ألا تريد أن تعرف؟" قال بيفز بصوت غنائي.

"لا"عبس سناب، ولوح بيديه نحو الشبح كما لو أنه كان باستطاعته جعله يختفي.

بيفز فقط ثرثر، وحلق بقربه، شفتيه همست بإذن سيفروس.

"أعتقد أنك تقصد ذلك،" همس بيفز، و لم يستطع سيفروس احتواء القشعرية التي سرت بجسده عندما شعر بنفس البارد عليه، تنهد سناب.

"إذا وافقت على الوقوف هنا و الاستماع إلى ما لديك لتقوله، هل تعدُني ان تذهب و تدعني وحيدًا لبقية هذه الليلة؟" ابتسم بيفز بإبتهاج. "بطبع، أنا فقط اعتقدت أنه يجب عليك معرفة هذا. أنا فقط أحاول مساعدتك، بطبع."

"ما الأمر، بيفز."

"لقد رأيت شيئًا."

رد سيفروس بتنهد تهكمي. إذا غضب الآن، بيفز سيطول الموضع، و الشبح حَقًّا لا يهتم بأن سيفروس كان خارجًا طوال الليل يتعرض للتعذيب من سيده المزعوم لفشله، مرة أخرى، باختطاف هاري بوتر أو قتل ألباس دمبلدور.

"ماذا رأيت؟" رد بشكل مقتضب.

"رأيت شخصًا يتكئ على النافذة، بينما كنت بالخارج. لقد كانوا ينتظرون، يراقبونك. اعرف هذا لأنهم قالوا لي."

قلب سيفروس عينيه. بطبع كان هناك شخص ينتظر، يراقبه. شخص دائمًا فعل ذلك. من المحتمل انه كان ألباس فقط. هز رأسه وبدأ بسلوك درجات السلم الأخيرة - بإستطاعته رؤية باب حجرته الان، لقد أصبح قريب جِدًّا...

"ألا تريد أن تعرف من هو؟." صرخ بيفز بأذنه. بسبب الصوت الحاد المفاجئ أجفل سناب وتعثر، لعن التشنج العضلي بساقيه. "آوه، حسنا،" رد عليه،" أخبرني من رأيت بيفز. وبعد هذا اغرب عن وجهي و إلا سأدعو البارون الدموي ليسلط عليك عقابًا لم تره من قبل."

بدا بيفز مذعورًا من هذا التهديد، ولكنه غطى رعبه بقهقه. "سيريوس بلاك،" صاح "سيريوس بلاك، سيريوس بلاك، سيريوس بلاك!" وهو لا يزال يرتجف، طار بيفز نحو السلالم واختفى بالمنعطف.

وقف سيفروس، مصدومًا، للحظات. سيريوس بلاك، ينتظر ويراقبه. بطبع ألباس طلب منه، بعد ذلك هو أدرك كم كان متعبًا... على الأقل وصل إلى بابه، تعثر بداخل غرفته، لم يزعج نفسه بخلع حذاءه، وانهار مباشرةً على السرير.

***

كان من المدهش رؤية ما تفعله آثار ليلة نوم جيدة لشخص، فكر سيفروس بهذا بينما كان يستيقظ. ظهره لا يزال متصلب قليلاً، ولكن معظم الألم اختفى، وباستطاعته التعامل مع وخزة ألم هنا وهناك.

خرج من سريره، كان مزاجه جيدًا لدرجة انه همهم لحنًّ و هو يغتسل. حدق في الساعة بينما هو يجفف شعره، و بعد رؤية الوقت أدرك أنه فوت نصف موعد الإفطار، لذلك أسرع بارتداء ملابسه وتوجه إلى القاعة الكبرى. معظم الموظفين غادروا في الوقت الذي وصل فيه. فقط ألباس دمبلدور بقي في مقعده في الطاولة الرئيسة. "آه، سيفروس!" صاح عندما جلس الرجل الملثم بالأسود. "من الرائع رؤيتك تجر جسدك العجوز من السرير للانضمام إلينا في هذا الصباح!" حملق سيفروس؛ هو لتو أصبح بعمر 39، وألباس كان يمازحه بخصوص عمره قبل أسبوعين من عيد ميلاده.

"انا بالكاد اعتبر رجلاً عجوزًا مقارنة بالرفاق هنا"، رد، مُعتَدًّا بنفسه. "لقد سمعت انك جعلت كلبك الأليف يراقبني الليلة الماضية. مهما كانت المشكلة - هل بإمكانك عدم الاستيقاظ لوقت متأخر في الليل؟" ولدهشته، ألباس لم يضحك، كما يفعل دائمًا. بدلاً من ذلك، نصب رأسه وكان ينظر بفضول خالص."لم أطلب من بادفوت أن يراقبك الليلة الماضية، سيفروس. من أين خطرت لك هذه الفكرة؟" سناب الان كان محتارًا أيضًا. "بيفز أخبرني. لقد حسبت انك قد كلفت ذلك المغفل بليلة مراقبة."

"هاجريد كان يراقبك الليلة الماضية. لقد ذكر أنه كان يجب عليه الاستيقاظ لبقية الليلة ليعتني بآخر دفعة من بيض الفالكري، على أي حال." تلألأت عين ألباس الزرقاء وقال "أتساءل ماذا كان يفعل بادفوت، " "أؤكد لك، انه لا يشعر بذرتي شفقةٍ اتجاهي، حضرة الناظر،" قطع سيفروس حديثه، مع معرفته أن ألباس كان سينغمس ببعض الهلوسات التي يصبح بها هو و سيريوس بلاك أصدقاء. "من المحتمل أن بيفز كان يكذب، بسبب من 'الممتع جدًا' مضايقتي عندما أعود من اجتماعاتي." عبس بينما هو يقف. "سأدع البارون الدموي يتعامل معه،" انتهى من كلامه و توجه إلى مدخل القاعة.

***

ظهر البارون الدموي على وقت شايّ الظهيرة. "لقد حظينا بحديث مسهب، بروفيسور،" قال شبح سليذرين، "و استمر بيفز بالادعاء أنه رأى و تحدث مع سيريوس بلاك الليلة الماضية. سأكون حذرًا من ذلك الجبان الخسيس، لو كنت بمكانك. "

وافق سيفروس على كلام الشبح بهزة من رأسه. "انا بالفعل، أؤكد لك" هو رد. شكر البارون الدموي على جهوده و الشبح اختفى بعيدا، تاركًا سيفروس وحيدًا مع أفكاره. إذا كان بيفز يكذب، هو لن يشك أبدًا بمقدرة البارون على اكتشاف الأمر. رغم ذلك، بيفز لم يكذب. ذلك يعني أن سيريوس بلاك كان يراقبه الليلة الماضية. فكرة ان بلاك مهتم به تجعله مضطربًا. كان بلاك هنا طوال الصيف عندما كان منزل عائلته يتم تنظيفه و تجهيزه للعيش فيه بواسطة جماعة العنقاء، و الى حد الان، بالكاد رأى أعداء الطفولة بعضهما البعض. لماذا بلاك فجأة أصبح مهتمًا بتحركاته؟

هز سيفروس رأسه، محاولاً صرف أفكاره. لم يكن هذا يعني شيء. بلاك لا يكُن شيء. بلا ريب كان يشك بولاء سناب، و كان يأمل أن يمسك الجاسوس وهو يخون جماعة العنقاء. حسنًا، بما ان هذا لن يحدث أبدًا، لا يوجد شيء يدعو للقلق، إذا اراد بلاك أن يقضي لياليه و هو يحدق بالفراغ بدلاً من النوم، هو المغفل هنا.

***

أمر إستدعائه أتى بعد عدة أيام. سيفروس على الأقل أعفي من جولة أخرى من كروسيو - لعنة التعذيب-، بما أن فولدمورت كان منشغلاً بهروب محبوبته لسترانج. ذكرت بيلاتريكس بعض التعليقات الجنسية بشكل خفي نحو سيفروس تتعلق بحجم أنفه و ان كان له بعض العواقب، و لوسيوس بشكل متهور أجاب عليها بأن سيفروس كان مثلي الجنس. بخلاف ذلك، لقد كان اجتماع طويل، و ممل، لا فائدة منه و المعلومات المهمة قد ذكرت في بداية الاجتماع، ولكن سيفروس بطبع لم يستطع التسلل بمنتصف الاجتماع و العودة إلى المنزل.

بالطبع، كانت قرابة منتصف الليل عندما ظهر اخيرًا عند حافة الغابة المحرمة، يختار طريقه عبر الشجيرات بحذر شديد و يحاول أن يبقى هادئًا لكي لا يزعج القناطير، الذين اصبحوا على نحو متزايد عدائيين. ضوء هاجريد كان مضاءً، و أشار إلى ذلك الاتجاه. كان هناك تحركات عند النافذة ومن ثم بهت الضوء. من المؤكد أن ألباس ذهب إلى الفراش مبكرًا هذه الليلة، فكر سيفروس وهو يبتسم نحو القمر.

استطاع الوصول إلى الزنزانات، وكان على حافة فتح بابه، عندما ظهر بيفز "لقد رأيته يراقبك الليلة أيضًا،" لقد اندفع بحماس و دار حول سيد الجرع لكسب اهتمامه.

انتفض سيفروس وحملق " أنا لا أهتم، بيفز،" هو رد. يا إلهي، أليس بإستطاعته أن يأتي فقط إلى المنزل و يخلد للنوم في احد هذه الأوقات؟

"لقد تحدث عنك، الا تريد معرفة ماذا قال؟"

"أستطيع تخيل ماقاله جيدًا لوحدي، شكرًا جزيلاً لك. انا متاكد انه أخبرك عن افعالي الشريرة و كيف اني كنت سوف أخون الجميع،" رد سناب

ضحك بيفز. "لا، لم يكن هذا ماقاله على الإطلاق. لقد قال أنه كان قلقًا عليك جدًا!"

التفت سيفروس، و سحب عصاه رغم أن السحر لا فائدة منه أمام الأشباح. فقط تعويذة محرمة واحدة ستتكفل بهذا، هو فكر، ولكنه أسقط الفكرة بسرعة. بدلاً من ذلك، هو نظر إليه بأكثر نظرة مرعبة، و صر أسنانه.

"اعتقدت،" قال بنبرة منخفضة، "أن البارون تحدث معك عن قول الكذبات."

بدى بيفز و كأنه منكوب. "انا لا اكذب!" هو اعترض. "أقسم لك. لا تنادي البارون الدموي، ارجوك!"

"اذهب!" أمر سيفروس، و اختفى الشبح بلمح البصر. فتح سيفروس بابه، و هو يتذمر. قلق بشأنه، بالفعل. الشيء الوحيد الذي يقلق سيريوس بلاك هو إذا كان سيصاب بالبراغيث. لقد كان أمر منافي للعقل.

فجأة، القطع تجمعت معًا، سيريوس بلاك كان يسخر منه. سيريوس بلاك قد أرسل بيفز للأسفل لمضايقته. بدأ الغضب يرتفع من جوفه معدته. بطبع، لقد كان الأمر هكذا. مالذي يهم بكون سناب يعود من الجحيم، ضعيف و يتألم، ربما مجروح؟ ما المهم في محاولته بالمخاطرة بحياته يوم وراء يوم؟ سيريوس لم يكن يشك بكونه خائنًا؛ هو فقط لم يحب سيفروس. أراد بلاك الضحك. لقد كان الأمر كله خدعة.

كانت أول فكرة خطرت له هي فتح الباب مرة أخرى، السير عبر السلالم إلى حجرة التي يتشارك فيها بلاك مع ريموس لوبين، و يلعنه بتعويذة تدوم للأسبوع القادم، على أي حال، سليذرين، لا يتصرفون بشكل متهور مثل جريفندور، لذلك ترك سيفروس الغضب يستنزف منه و انتظر بصبر حتى استعاد قواه العقلية. وبعد ذلك ابتسم بشر. سيريوس ربما يكون بارعًا بالمقالب، ولكن سيفروس كان جيدًا بردهم. فجأة أصبح أكثر هدوءًا وانتعاشًا، استحضر لنفسه كوب من الشاي و جلس أمام النيران لتخطيط لمؤامرة شريرة مرضية.

***

ألباس عقد اجتماع لجماعة العنقاء في اليوم التالي. بينما هو يخطو إلى الغرفة، القى سيفروس نظرة خاطفة ولاحظ أعين بلاك تُلاحقه. نظر إليه الرجل البغيض بينما هو يلقي تقريره عن لسترانج، و انتهى بذكر تحذير عن الديمنتورات* في ازكابان.

*حراس سجن أزكابان.

"سيحدث الأمر، بنهاية، ألباس، بينما الوزارة تفقد السيطرة عليهم، وعندما يحدث ذلك، أنا أنوي أن أرحل بعيدًا جدًا عن هذه القارة، و اترك هذا البلد. هل باستطاعتك تخيل كيف ستكون الأوضاع و الديمنتورات على جانب سيد الظلام؟"

قام برسمها، رسم صورة حية قدر استطاعته، راقب بلاك وهو يشحب اتكأ على قدمه اليمنى وحاول إخفاء إبتسامته الراضية ، حتى لاحظ دمبلدور اخيرًا أن حيوانه الأليف كان متضايقًا و أوقف سيفروس بعبوس على وجهه.

"أيها الوغد، لقد فعلت هذا عن قصد،" هسهسه سيريوس نحوه عند انتهاء الاجتماع، و لدهشة سيفروس، لقد بدى متألمًا جدًا.

ربما هو قلل من تقدير الصدمة التي سببتها الديمنتورات لحيوان. الوخز المفاجئ من الندم لم يلاحظ ، على أي حال. بدلاً من ذلك، هو نظر إلى الأنيماجوس بتفاجئ ورد قائلاً، "وانت عن عمد ترسل بيفز لمضايقتي عندما أعود من اجتماعاتي. أنا لا أقدر هذا و أنت ستوقف هذا الأمر حالاً." مرة أخرى، لدهشته، بدى سيريوس متحيرًا بدلاً من شعوره بذنب.

"مالذي تتحدث عنه؟" هو سأل، حاول قدر استطاعته، ولم يجد سيفروس أي إشارة تدل على كذبه بلغة جسده.

"بيفز، أيها الأحمق. بيفز يضايقني عندما أعود متأخراً في الليل، يسخر مني بكونك تراقبني من برج علم الفلك. هل ضحكتم معًا على محنتي؟ هل تعبي شديد يمتعك؟ أو ربما أنت تتطلع إلى الليالي التي أعود فيها جريحًا؛ انا متأكد ان فكرة سيد الظلام يعذبني تسرك الا ما نهاية."

بدى سيريوس شاحبًا تماما. "سوف اقتل بيفز،" رد بجدية

"هذا لن يكون صعبًا، حتى بنسبة لك، بما أن بيفز بالفعل ميت،" رد سيفروس. عبس بوجه الرجل الآخر، الذي لا يتصرف بالطريقة التي توقع منه، و بعدها التفت ليغادر.

"سيفروس، انتظر،" نادى بلاك عليه، و سيد الجرع تفاجئ - بلاك، يناديه بأسمه الأول؟ "دعني أشرح الأمر،" استمر الأنيماجوس ، ولكن سيفروس هز راسه فقط. "لا أعتقد ذلك،" هو رد، و اختفى بعيدًا.

***

لقد كان الأمر سيء، هذه المرة. بالكاد كان سيفروس قادر على التفكير بمنطقية - بالكاد كان قادر على التمسك بوعيه، حقًا، - ولكن هو يعرف بيقين أن الأمر كان سيء هذه المرة. تعثر نحو الغابة، يحاول أن لا يختنق بدم الذي تجمع في رئتيه، يحاول تجاهل حقيقة أن أحد رجليه لم تعمل بشكل صحيح، بشكل يائس يحاول أن يصل إلى كوخ هاجريد - من المستحيل أن يكون بإستطاعته الوصول إلى هوغوورتس- قبل أن يغمى عليه من الألم.

لقد كان يخسر المعركة. لقد سقط على أرض الغابة ووجد ، لخوفه، انه ليس باستطاعته النهوض مرة أخرى. يئن بعجز، بدء بزحف نحو الأرض التي تحدد حافة أرض مدرسة هوغوورتس. هو لن يستطيع الوصول... يديه تهتز عندما امسك بعصاه، يستعد بأن يرسل شرارات حمراء إلى السماء، بأمل أن يراها هاجريد قبل القناطير... هو سعل ، و بصق الدم. لم يستطع التحدث؛ دماغه كان مشوشًا - ماذا كانت التعويذة؟ اللعنة، التعويذة! غمام استحل على عينيه.

"شش، لا بأس، لقد امسكتك" همس صوت، و أيديٍ قوية التقطته. لقد كان بشكل خافت على علم بكونه مضموم على صدرٍ متين، استمع إلى صوت نبضات قلب متسارعة بيننا تم حمله، و بعدها هو كان يتحرك. وبعدها كان هنالك الظلام الدامس.

***

استيقظ بسبب الحرارة، و أصبح واعيًا بالألم، وبعدها ببطء، بالبيئة المحيطة به. "مرحبًا بعودتك، سيفروس" سمع صوت ألباس دمبلدور بجانبه، منخفض و متجهم. فتح عينيه ليقابل أعين الرجل العجوز الزرقاء وكان مشتتًا بتلألأ الذي رآه فيها.

"مالخطب، ألباس؟" هو سأل، بقلق. ألباس أبتسم، وهو حزين للغاية. "لماذا، أنت مصاب، يا فتاي. لقد كنت قلقًا."

"أنه لا شيء يذكر،" رد سيفروس، وهو يجلس. بسرعة ندم على فعلته، هسهسه من الألم، ولكن لم يستلقي مرة أخرى. "لقد نجوت من اسوء من هذا." "هذا لا يقلل من مقدار قلقي."

بغير ارتياح، أزاح سيفروس قلق الرجل الآخر بعيدًا بتغيير الموضوع. "كيف بحق الأرض استطعت الوصول إلى هنا؟ آخر شيء اتذكره محاولتي لتذكر تعويذة الشعلة بينما كنت مستلقيًا على أرض الغابة. أفترض أن هاجريد خرج فوجدني؟ يا لحظي."

ابتسم ألباس بينما هو يستمع إلى أفكار الرجل الشاب. "هاجريد كان يراقبك، هذا صحيح، ولكن هو لم يكن في الغابة. انت بالفعل محظوظ أن شخص كان هناك، غير ذلك لن نكون قد وصلنا إليك في الوقت المناسب." أظلم وجهه قليلاً بينما هو يفكر ما كان ستفعله القناطر، الذين تحرضوا فجأة بعد سنوات من الوجود السلمي، سينهي هذا تجسسه.

"من كان في الغابة، إذن؟" سأل سيفروس، غاضب بأن شخص لم يكن من المفترض أن يكون هناك سيتعرض لمخاطر غير ضرورية - ولا سيما على حسابه.

"سيريوس. لقد قال أنه شعر بشعور سيء، لذلك لحقك عندما غادرت للإجتماع، و انتظرك بشكله الحيواني حتى عدت"

سيريوس بلاك. بلاك لحق به؟ بلاك شعر بشعور سيء؟ بلاك هو من كان صاحب الأيدي القوية و الصوت الناعم الذي بالكاد يتذكره. "أجد أنه من الصعب تصديق هذا،" قال باعتقاد راسخ.

بدأت أعين ألباس تتلألأ. "اعتقد انك ستجد أن سيد بلاك قد نضج قليلاً منذ أن عرفته،" رد الرجل العجوز، ووقف. "لقد كان قلقًا للغاية- لقد بقي في الغابة طوال الليل، حتى بعد أن طلبته منه بشكل واضح بأن لا يفعل." ربت على كتف سيفروس، عندها تحرك ألباس نحو الباب. "وسع افاقك، سيفروس. لا تحكم على الذي تعتقده."

شخر سيفروس، ولكن قبل أن يكون لديه وقت ليفكر في رد، الرجل العجوز الثرثار قد اختفى.

***

بلاك. صورة الأنيماجوس لاحقته، قاطعت أفكاره بينما يحاول كتابة وصفة جديدة للجرع بمكتبه. بلاك كان فتى شاب، عذبه بدون سبب. أذرع بلاك. دقات نبض قلب بلاك. رمى سيفروس قلم الريشة بإشمئزاز. لماذا بلاك سوف ينتظره بالغابة؟ لماذا بلاك سوف يلاحق سيفروس، عندما يعلم أنه ليس باستطاعته الظهور في اجتماع أكلة الموت بدون علامة الظلام؟ ما الذي أراده؟

لقد كان أمر لا يطاق. سناب لم يستطع المكوث بدون معرفة بعد الأن. بعزم، وقف واتجه نحو الباب، يخطط أن يضع نهاية لـ...مهما كان الأمر، بلاك سيقدم له بعض الإجابات، حسنًا.

***

"لقد رأيته يمسك بك الليلة الماضية،" غنى بيفز عندما رأى سناب يسلك السلالم. "لقد كان يبكي، يبكي لأجلك!"

" كفى! " هدر سناب. "لا تخبرني بأكاذيب أخرى عن سيريوس بلاك!" بسرعة لعن فقدانه للسيطرة، بسبب ان بيفز فقط ابتسم ابتسامة عريضة. الشبح يعرف، الآن، أنه باستطاعته إثارة غضب سيفروس، و حتى تهديد البارون الدموي أصبح لا شيء مقارنةً بمتعة مضايقة هدفه المفضل.

"هو ييييحبك،" قهقه بيفز، و حلق عاليًا في الردهة، بجانب رأس سناب. "سناب و بل-اك يجلسان معًا عند شجرة، اولاً يأتي الحب، وبعدها يأتي..."

"كونفو!" صدح صوتًا لم يكن بصوت صراخه، التفت سيفروس ليواجه سيريوس بلاك خلفه، عصاه كانت موجه نحو الشبح. و بيفز لا يزال يغني، ولكن صوته قد اختفى، و بدا بشكل واضح غير سعيد بالأمر.صرخ بصوت عالي، و انزلق عبر أحدهما، ثم الآخر، وبعدها حلق مبتعدًا.

حول سيفروس انتباهه نحو الأنيماجوس. "هذا كان سحر اسود،" هو لاحظ.

"أجل،" وافق سيريوس. "هذه هي تعويذة السحر الأسود الوحيدة التي أعرفها. لقد تعلمتها عندما كنت بالسنة السابعة لأخرس هذا الشبح الغبي عندما كنت ادرس لاختبار الشهادة العلية."

"ألباس سوف يفصل تلميذًا من سليذرين لفعله لشيء كهذا،" لم يستطع سيفروس كبح المرارة في صوته.

بدى أن سيريوس قد لاحظ النبرة في صوته. "لا أريد أن أكون مسؤولاً عما فعله ألباس أو لم يفعل،" قال بحذر. "انا، على أي حال، أريد التحدث إليك. أرجوك، هل ستذهب معي إلى غرفة جلوس الموظفين لشرب بعض الشاي؟ "

حدق سناب فيه. "لا أعتقد ذلك،" رد. "اريد إجابات، وانت سوف تقدمهم. أرى أنه لا يوجد داعي لتظاهر أن هذا سيكون حديث مهذب من خلال قول مهزلة المجاملات هذه. "

تنهد سيريوس، ولكنه بدى أنه سيتبع طريقة سناب. "أمضي قدمًا. اطرح أسئلتك."

"لماذا كنت تجسس علي؟"

"لم أكن. لقد كنت أراقبك. لقد كنت قلقًا عليك."

شخر سناب. "هل أنت حقًا تعتقد اني سأصدق هذا، بلاك؟" سأل بإحتقار. "لماذا لحقت بي الليلة الماضية؟"

"لقد كنت فقط...لقد تملكني شعور أن الأمور لن تسير كما يجب. لقد أردت تأكد أنك ستذهب إلى المنزل امنًا."

"لماذا؟"

"لقد أخبرتك، لقد كنت قلقًا عليك."

"توقف عن الكذب، بلاك!" صاح سيفروس، فاقدًا صبره.

لدهشته، سيريوس لم يستجب بردة فعل مماثل، بدلاً من ذلك، نظر مباشرة إلى عين سناب و قال، بشكل صارم، "انا لست اكذب."

عبس سناب و نظر بعيدًا. "هل أنت حقًا تصدق مني أن أصدق أنك، من بين جميع الناس، أنت قلق على صحتي؟" هسهسه نحوه.

بدى بلاك غير مرتاح. " لا، بطبع لا. ولكن انا- حسنًا، مهما كنت تصدقني أم لا ، أنا قلق. لقد أصبحت قلقًا بشكل متزايد. أعتقد أن ما تفعله أمر خطير وأنا قلق عليك." احمر خجلاً، و لكنه رفض أن ينظر بعيدًا، و سيفروس نظر نحوه ليلتقي بنظراته.

"هذا هراء!" هو صاح. "لا أعلم مالذي تخطط له، بلاك، ولكن لا أريد أن أكون جزءًا من هذا. ابقى بعيدًا عني! " التفت بكعبيه و كان على وشك الابتعاد عندما شعر بيد على ذراعه، تمنعه.

"سيفروس، ارجوك، انتظر. دعني اشرح. انت ترى، انه خط رقيق بين الحب و الكراهية، و انا- اوه،...." تلاشى صوت سيريوس و بعدها شعر سيفروس أن جسده تم سحبه، و بلاك كان يسحقه ضد جسده الدافئ، و استطاع سيفروس سماع نبضات القلب المتسارعة مرة أخرى.

و بعدها كان بلاك ينحني، ضغط شفتيه ضد فم سيفروس، و حرك لسانه على شفته السفلى. لهث سيفروس و انزلق لسان بلاك بداخل، يكتشف، بينما كان وركه يميل ضد سناب.

"لا أظن ذلك،" حملق سناب، و دفع الرجل الأخرى بكل قوته. و ظهرت شرارة من السحر تفرقعت بينهما و بعدها سيريوس طار نحو الجدار، لاهثًا. هو حدق نحو سيفروس مصدومًا.

"ارجوك - انا... انا أدركت عندما كنت في أزكابان، و كان يجب علي معرفة..."

"أردت معرفة ماذا، بلاك؟ أردت معرفة ما إذا كانت رغبتك بقتلي ولدت من قبل شهوة سرية نحوي كنت تحاول إنكارها؟ أردت معرفة ما إذا أنا، أيضًا، امتلكت مشاعر سرية نحوك؟" اقترب من بلاك بشكل مهدد.

"هل هذا هو ما أردت معرفته، بلاك؟" هز الأنيماجوس رأسه، و ابتسم سيفروس أكثر إبتسامة شريرة.

"حسنًا، و الآن وأنت تعلم، بلاك. انا لا ارتبط مع النغول." التفت بكعبيه و مشى بعيدًا.

انا لا اعلم مالذي تعتقد نفسك فاعلاً، بلاك، هو فكر، ولكن لن يكون هناك مزاح على حسابي.

عندما أتى بلاك غدًا، سناب رفض رؤيته. هو بشكل حازم تجاهل الألم و الارتباك على وجه بلاك بينما يغلق باب مكتبه عليه.

رفض سيفروس تناول وجباته في القاعة الكبرى لأربع ايام متتالية، و عندما ألباس أصر على أن ينضم إليهم، هو يظهر متأخراً، ويجلس على الجانب الآخر من الطاولة، و يغادر مبكرًا. و إذا كان قد أجبر على تحمل وجود بلاك، كإجتماعات جماعة العنقاء، هو يحملق به باشمئزاز و كره حتى ينكمش بلاك تحت نظراته. رفض بشعور بالذنب عندما ينظر إليه بلاك بتلك العيون البنية الكبيرة، الممتلئة بالألم و التضرع. هو أغلق الباب على وجهه لوبين عندما اشترك المستذئب بالمزحة، يحاول أن يخبره أن مشاعر سيريوس حقيقة و يطالب بأن يتوقف سناب عن كونه وغدًا.

بعد أسبوعين من القبلة، عزبة بلاك كانت قد تم إكمال تجهيزها بنجاح ليتم نقل مقر قيادة جماعة العنقاء إليها. الاجتماع الأول أقيم في تلك الليلة، و عندما خطى سيفروس عند الباب، بلاك رحب به بإحتقار، رغم أنه لم يتوقع ذلك.

"سنيفيلوس،" قال، "أنا لست متفاجئاً أن لوحة والدتي توقفت عن الصراخ. هي تعرف تابع الشر عندما ترى واحدًا."

هذا كان طبيعياً، هذا كان معقول. هذا كان متوقع.

تمتم سناب شيءً حول أن الكلب تم ابقائه بمقوده بينما هو يمر، متظهرًا أن استخدام إهانة الطفولة القديمة لم تؤذيه. لاحقًا في الليل، بينما استقر في فراشه، أنكر لنفسه انه لم يشعر بأي ذرة من الذنب على الإطلاق حول كلماته القاسية. و أنه كان سعيدًا لتفادي هذا. هذا كان كل شيء.

و عندما مات بلاك، و كان بوتر و المستذئب و ألباس دمبلدور ينشجون لخسارته، تسلل سيفروس بعيدًا و أخفى نفسه بأظلم زاوية في الغرفة، وأخبر نفسه انه لا يشعر بشيء - وإن هذه ليست دموع التي لمعت في عينيه.

***

نظر بيفز للأسفل من مكانه، يعوم عند سقف صف الجرع، و يتجسس على الرجل الرابض في الزاوية. كان يبكي، يحدق إلى الأمام مباشرة بينما كانت الدموع تترك مسارات فضية على خده الشاحبة، لم يقم بأي مجهود بمسحهم أو الاعتراف بهم. الروح الشريرة شاهدت، بشكل غير متوقع بصمت، لفترة طويلة قبل أن يحلق بعيدًا. لأول مرة، لم يشعر برغبة بضحك. 


End file.
